


No One Who Can Tell Us

by wildwoods



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexting, The Golden Trio, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwoods/pseuds/wildwoods
Summary: In which Babe loses his virginity, Joe pines, and Chuck is as elusive as ever.





	No One Who Can Tell Us

Babe was sitting on Joe and Chuck’s sofa, with his feet in Chuck’s lap and his head resting on Joe’s shoulder. They were watching an old black and white movie that Babe didn’t know the name of. Joe had his arm wrapped around Babe, and Chuck was absently stroking Babe’s bare ankle. 

The sun shining through the window had that warm, late afternoon glow that made Babe feel both rested and sleepy. Between Chuck and Joe there was no way Babe could feel the fall chill that had recently started to form in the air. 

Babe had met Chuck and Joe in freshmen year when he’d shyly gone alone to the LGBTQI mixer during orientation week. Chuck and Joe, arm in arm, had found Babe standing by the punch bowl alone and had promptly taken him under their wing. They’d invited him along to their Saturday afternoon viewing of Ru Paul’s Drag Race, after buying Babe several ridiculously-colored cocktails the night before.

Hungover, they watched the whole series in a single sitting. After that it was a given that the three of them would end up on sofa together every Saturday afternoon. 

Now he nuzzled further into the crook of Joe’s neck, and felt himself begin to drift off as he breathed in warm smell of Joe’s jumper. 

It was perfect, until Joe said “hey!” right into his ear. It was loud, and not the tone Joe usually took with Babe, so he figured Joe was talking to Chuck. 

Babe was alert now, and opened his eyes to see what Chuck had done. 

He was texting with the hand not holding Babe’s ankle, and had a hint of pink colouring his cheeks. 

“Don’t sext during Casablanca,” said Joe, as Babe tried to knock Chuck’s phone out of his hand with his foot. 

“I wasn’t,” Chuck rolled his eyes, but shifted away from Babe and Joe, suggesting he absolutely was.

Joe didn’t seem to believe him either and said, “is it the law student or the guy with the ass?”

Chuck’s phone beeped, and he ignored Joe to open the text.

“Well, fellas,” Chuck said as he got up from the sofa. “It’s been fun.”

“It’s the insane law student, isn’t it?”

Chuck said nothing, but gave Joe the finger as he slid into the dirty pair of white converse he always wore. 

“Don’t forget your safe word!” Joe yelled, as Chuck loudly closed the door behind him.

In the time between Chuck getting up and him leaving, Babe’s feet had gotten cold. He sighed as he curled in on himself, trying to get warm. 

He snuggled into Joe’s side again, and asked, “who’s the law student?”

“One of the guys Chuck has in rotation,” he said, pulling Babe close to him as he continued. “The one time Chuck mentioned him was after coming home with the biggest fucking hickey I’ve ever seen right here,” he tapped high on Babe’s neck. “It looked like he’d been mauled. Chuck won’t tell me anything else about him though."

“I thought he told you everything?”

“Nah, not always. If he’s seeing a guy he think’s I’ll have a problem with he won’t tell me.”

Babe hummed into Joe’s neck, and turned to watch the TV. 

He had a sour taste in his mouth, but he didn’t know why. Babe wasn’t bothered that Chuck had gone to hook up with someone, or that Chuck had a lot of guys that he did hook up with. Maybe it worried him that Chuck was being secretive about the guy. In the year they’d been friends, Babe had told Chuck and Joe everything there was to know about him. 

Maybe it was just…

“How does Chuck get so many guys to sleep with him anyway?”

Joe laughed, like he was surprised Babe’s train of thought had gone in that direction.

“He’s a good looking guy, Babe, what do you expect?”

Babe, suddenly thinking about his virginity, groaned, “and what does that make me, chopped liver?” 

That seemed to set Joe off completely, and he was gasping for breath when he said, “do you want to sleep with Chuck? Is this why you’ve gotten all grumpy?”

“No!” 

It wasn't what he was thinking, but Babe would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. Considering how red he could feel his cheeks getting, he knew Joe knew he was lying too.

“You should have said something, kid. Chuck would love to take your virginity, I bet you…” Joe trailed off, and moved so he could look Babe in the eye. “Unless you want to do it with a boyfriend or something…” Joe ran his hands through his hair, and Babe thought he’d never seen Joe look so unsure. “Chuck doesn’t date, you know that right?” 

“I know,” Babe felt his blush return in full force, but thought it’d be easier to be honest. “I want to do it with someone I’m comfortable with, y’know? I think if I did it first with someone I loved I’d be too nervous.” The one person Babe kissed was someone he had a crush on for three years, and he’d almost thrown up from nerves. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he actually had sex with someone he liked that much. He shuddered, and went on, “besides, I want it to be with someone who knows what they’re doing. I want it to be good.”

Joe waggled his eyebrows, and grinned, “if you do it with Chuck, I can guarantee it will be fantastic.” 

“Gross!” 

Babe knew that Joe and Chuck sometimes slept together when the mood struck them. It made something coil low in his stomach though, so he tried not to think about it. 

Joe cackled, and grabbed Babe bodily before pulling him onto his lap.

“I’ll set it up.”

-

Babe had stayed at Joe and Chuck’s until it was dark, and Chuck hadn’t come back by the time Babe left. He thought that was a good thing, because after talking to Joe, Babe couldn’t stop thinking about what sex with Chuck would be like.

He didn’t have much to go on but what he could think of made him restless, and he’d fallen into a fitful sleep at 2am thinking about Chuck stroking his ankle. 

Now he was tired and on edge, and the essay he was trying to work on was swimming in front his eyes. 

So when his phone started ringing Babe jumped out of his seat in shock.

He looked at the screen and saw it was Chuck.

“Oh my god,” he said to himself, thankful that Julian wasn’t there to see the awkwardness that was about to ensue. He took a deep breath and answered, “hello?”

“Hey Babe, what are you doing now?”

Babe had always liked how Chuck talked; low and quiet, not like how everyone back home in Philly talked. It was the type of voice Babe had to lean into to hear, and when he did it was warm and nice and open. Chuck didn’t talk that often compared to Babe and Joe, but when he did Babe felt like nothing else mattered.

So hearing him talk the same as always calmed Babe’s nerves, and he was able to respond with “oh, nothing really,” without his voice breaking. 

“Good,” Chuck said. “I’m taking you out for lunch.”

Half an hour later Babe was outside his dorm block, wearing his nicest green jumper (that Joe had once said “bought out his lovely Irish colouring” in a widely inaccurate Irish accent, before planting an obnoxious kiss on his cheek) and his cleanest pair of jeans. He’d maybe spent longer than normal making sure his hair looked good, but no one needed to know that.

When Chuck arrived Babe tried for a casual wave, but Chuck went in for hug, wrapping his arms around Babe’s waist and saying a quiet “hey” right into Babe’s ear.

“Hey,” Babe said back, going for normal, but he couldn’t help but shiver.

“I thought we’d go somewhere nice.”

Babe let Chuck lead him, with a hand low on his back, to an overpriced cafe with a flower-filled patio out the back. 

They ordered fresh orange juice and Eggs Benedict, and as they talked it felt like it always did. Babe told Chuck about Bill and Julian’s latest exploits from back in Philly, and Chuck would occasionally cut in with a quiet observation about the colourful cast of characters from Babe’s hometown. 

After they ate Chuck went to pay for their meals, and insisted Babe put his wallet away.

For the minute Chuck was gone Babe thought about the fact Joe wasn’t with them, and Chuck’s hand guiding him to the cafe, and the way he’d spoke so low that Babe had to move his chair right next to Chuck’s to hear him.

So when Chuck returned Babe couldn't help but blurt out, “is this a date?”

Chuck winked at him, and dragged him out of his chair. He then took Babe’s hand with his and laced their fingers together. 

Babe smiled, and figured he had his answer. 

They walked on the tree-lined path that ran on the outskirts of campus, talking about nothing in particular, still holding hands. Babe was surprised by how normal this felt, despite the fact he’d never held hands with anyone like this before. Chuck stroked his thumb along Babe’s, and Babe realised it was the same gentle touch Chuck always had.

“It’s going to get cold soon,” Chuck said. “Let’s sit in the sun while we can.”

Chuck found a soft looking spot near a big, old willow tree that had dropped most of its leaves. Sundays on campus were always quiet, and there was no-one else around, so Chuck pulled Babe into his lap as he sat.

“Hey,” he said, before placing a soft kiss on Babe’s nose.

Babe grinned back at him, and let Chuck pull him down to lie on the grass. 

They lied there for ages, both on their backs with Babe’s head on Chuck’s chest, watching the willow branches sway.

It had started to get cold, and Chuck ran his fingers through Babe’s hair. He thought of Joe doing the same thing to him yesterday and sighed.

“Is this ok?” said Chuck.

“Yeah, ’s good.” 

But something had been lit up inside him, and Babe felt hot all over despite the chill, so he rearranged himself to face Chuck, and leaned in to kiss him. 

For a second Chuck let Babe press his lips against his, but then Chuck opened his lips, and let out a low, quiet sigh.

Chuck pulled Babe closer to him, pressing their bodies together with one hand firm on the back of his head, and the other low on his waist. Chuck had big, strong hands, and when Babe had imagined this they’d featured prominently in his thoughts. Knowing now those hands felt as good as he’d hoped they had, Babe couldn’t help but moan. 

Babe put his hand on Chuck’s stomach, and began to stroke his soft cotton t-shirt. 

“Mm, feels good, Babe,” Chuck said, right into Babe’s lips, before kissing him again.

Chuck had slotted his thigh between Babe’s, and Babe couldn’t help but rut down on the strong muscle there. Chuck had incredible thighs, thought Babe, as Chuck gently bit at his lower lip. 

“Fuck,” Chuck said. He pulled away and asked, “do you want to go back to my room?”

Babe was up in a second, pulling Chuck with him, and promptly marched them back to Chuck’s dorm. 

-

Babe couldn’t believe it. 

24 hours ago he was complaining to Joe about being a virgin, and now he was lying on Chuck’s bed stark-naked, getting the best blow job of his life.

It was his only blow job, sure, but Chuck was taking his sweet time, nuzzling at him and leaving gentle kisses everywhere, like Babe was something to be savoured. He didn’t think a blow job could get better than this. 

His hands gripped firmly at Babe’s thighs, tanned fingers pressing down on Babe’s pale skin. Babe imagined the marks Chuck’s fingers might leave, and felt warm all over.

God, he couldn’t believe someone so attractive would want to do this to him.

Chuck moved up to kiss Babe, pressing his lips softly to the corner of Babe’s lip, and then to his jaw, before moving back down and taking Babe into his mouth.

It was nothing like his hand. Chuck had him pinned to bed so Babe couldn’t move, and Chuck had a slow, steady rhythm that was driving Babe out of his mind. He wanted to push back, but Babe’s pleasure was out of his control. Chuck looked up at him, like he knew was Babe was thinking, and carried on. 

Eventually Babe knew he was going to come, when a gentle wave slowly moved through him, turning his legs and arms to jelly.

Babe managed to tug at Chuck’s hair in warning, but instead of pulling off, Chuck swallowed Babe down as he came.

“Oh my god,” Babe mumbled, turning his head into the pillow, trying to keep his eyes open. 

Chuck moved behind Babe, and pulled him close to his chest. 

“Good?” Chuck asked, before kissing the back of Babe’s neck.

Babe hummed. He felt like he was floating in a warm bath, like what he imagined heaven would feel like. 

Chuck was half-hard against the inside of Babe’s thigh, but seemed happy to lie with Babe as he drifted in and out of sleep. 

When the sun started to set, Babe turned over and began to stroke Chuck’s stomach again, finally feeling the soft, warm skin. 

“Yeah,” Chuck said, after kissing him. “I like that.”

Chuck pulled Babe’s hips to his, and Babe could feel how much he did.

They kept kissing, and Babe felt warm low in his stomach. He was hard again, and rubbing up against Chuck, who moaned into Babe’s mouth.

“Fuck, Babe,” Chuck rolled them over so Babe was on his back. Chuck got on his knees, and looked down at him. 

Babe trailed his fingers up Chuck’s thighs, felt the muscle flex in response, and said, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Chuck leaned over the bed and grabbed a pillow that had been pushed to the floor earlier when they’d fallen onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. 

“Shift up,” Chuck said, tapping Babe’s hip. Babe pushed his hips up and Chuck slid the pillow under. “Fuck, look at you.” Chuck leaned into to kiss him again, letting his hands wander, before pulling away. “You’re so distracting.”

He kissed Babe one more time, biting his bottom lip as he pulled away, and got off the bed.

Babe had been too busy feeling good to actually look at Chuck until now, which he thought was a shame. From the back Chuck had broad, muscular shoulders and a softish waist that still tapered in. His legs were strong-looking, thick and well-toned, as was his ass, which Babe had always been jealous of. 

He looked like every guy Babe had wanted to be, and then wanted to be fucked by, in high school. Babe really was a lucky son of bitch, losing his virginity to Chuck. 

He turned around, holding a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Babe stared down at Chuck’s cock, big and hard like the rest of him, and felt his mouth go dry. Fuck, this was happening. His heart sped up, excited and nervous in equal parts with what was going to happen.

“Hey,” Chuck said, crawling on top of him. “How are you feeling?”

It made him smile that Chuck could read him so well, and he felt a sense of relief run through him.

“I’m good,” Chuck raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t say anything. He waited before Babe said, “a little nervous,”

“’S fine, Babe. I’ll go slow.” Babe couldn’t help but roll his eyes, not sure if he could deal with that new slow-build of pleasure twice in one night. Chuck knew what Babe was thinking, so he gave Babe an unimpressed look as he moved between Babe’s thighs again. “Let me take care of you.”

Babe rolled his eyes again at the corny line, but smiled anyway despite himself. Chuck and Joe had been taking care of him since they met, and Babe was glad that’d stay the same. 

Babe felt himself rock up against Chuck, and blushed at how impatient and eager he was. 

God, he was so ready.

Chuck moved away from Babe’s mouth, and started leaving wet, open kisses along Babe’s neck, sucking and biting the skin, before doing the same down Babe’s chest and stomach. It was excruciating, how good it felt, and Babe felt like he was about to crawl out of his skin.

He didn’t notice that Chuck had opened the lube bottle one-handed and squeezed some onto his fingers, until they were brushing against Babe.

“Ok?” asked Chuck.

“Fuck, yeah.” 

Chuck pushed in slowly, kissing Babe’s hipbone as he did. One finger didn’t feel like much, even if Chuck’s fingers were thicker than his own. 

Babe had started doing it to himself after a conversation with Chuck and Joe last year, when Joe had said, “it’s better when someone else does it if you’ve done it do yourself first. No surprises.” He’d laughed, but Chuck had nodded, so Babe had figured it must be true, and not only Joe trying to make him blush.

When Chuck pressed a second finger in, Babe knew they were right. Chuck had a better angle than Babe did on his own, and was pressed in further than Babe could manage, but the sensation, which had felt strange and not at all pleasant when he’d first done this to himself, was the same. He’d gotten used to it though, and now it just felt good.

“You and Joe were right,” he said shakily, as Chuck moved his fingers.

“Oh?” Chuck added more lube, and pushed in again. He brushed against Babe’s prostate, almost like it was by accident, and Babe felt the muscles in his legs twitch.

“Yeah, glad I did this to myself first.”

Chuck moved again the same spot again, this time with more intention, and Babe moaned.

“It’s good, right?”

Babe hummed, and Chuck placed another wet kiss on the base of Babe’s cock as he added a third finger.

Chuck kept a steady rhythm, moving his fingers, stretching Babe out, kissing between Babe’s legs as he did, until Babe was whimpering, begging to be fucked.

He watched as Chuck rolled the condom on and Babe, who’d unfortunately watched a lot of porn, moved to roll over.

Chuck pushed him back into the mattress and said, “I wanna watch you,” then, “I wanna kiss you when you come.”

Babe didn’t think he could wait until then, even though he felt like he could come in a minute, so pulled Chuck up to kiss him.

Babe felt Chuck shift above him, and then his tongue pressing against his, and thought he could kiss Chuck forever.

Chuck was still kissing him when he pushed in, and Babe was grateful for the distraction. It wasn’t painful like he expected, but Chuck inside of him now was different from his fingers, and he felt overwhelmingly full. 

“Hey,” Chuck said, pulling away to look down at Babe. He put his hand on Babe’s jaw, and stroked a thumb along Babe’s cheekbone. “How you feeling?” he asked again.

Babe nuzzled into Chuck’s hand, and kissed his palm before saying, “weird, it’s not awful,”

“You want me to stop?”

God, he couldn’t think of anything he’d like less. So he put his hands on Chuck’s hips, and pulled him closer. 

After bottoming out, Chuck stayed still except to lean down and kiss Babe again. It was nice, and as Babe got used to the sensation he began to rock up against Chuck. He’d gone soft before but felt himself get hard again as he moved.

“You good?”

“Fuck, obviously.”

Chuck grinned down at him and started to roll his hips at a leisurely pace. The more Chuck moved the better it felt. Babe began to meet him at every thrust, and felt the same steady wave of pleasure move through him like it did before. He’d come before though, so this time it wasn’t such a shock, and Babe let it roll over him. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna…”

Before Babe could finish his sentence Chuck was kissing him again, and Babe came, moaning low in his throat.

He would have been embarrassed by the noise, except when he looked up Chuck’s eyes were squeezed shut, and Babe knew he was coming too.

“Jesus, Babe,” Chuck said, and when he looked down at Babe they both smiled, before bursting into giggles. “Fuck.”

Babe couldn’t help himself, and pulled Chuck down to kiss him again, laughing as they did.

They made out for a few minutes, happy and fucked-out, before Chuck rolled over and picked up his shirt from the floor. He used it to wipe the come off their stomachs, then laid back down next to Babe, pulling him into his arms again.

“You want dinner?” 

Babe did, but knew that if he ate at Chuck’s he’d end up falling asleep on the sofa, and he had an essay to finish and an 8am class tomorrow. 

“I can’t, got work to do.”

Chuck laughed, and pressed a sloppy kiss on Babe’s forehead. “Can’t believe you’re ditching me after I did such a good job of taking your virginity,”

“You were fine.” 

Babe moved to get off the bed, but Chuck pulled him back and said, “five more minutes.”

Five more minutes turned into ten, but by the time it was dark Babe was walking back to his dorm. 

He was giddy, and felt like he could break into dance at any second. When he walked into his room Julian took one look at him and said “nice,” before high-fiving Babe. 

Somehow Babe got his essay done, and when he woke up for class the next day, he still had a spring in his step. Yeah, Babe was a lucky guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [_No I in Threesome_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAaXS_wioYg) by Interpol.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://onlythenuns.tumblr.com).


End file.
